Parallel Universes
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: "Do you think that there's a universe where we're not friends?" Tobey hardly thought about it before replying, "Of course not Becky!" A fluffy fic that takes place in a parallel universe.


"Professor, aren't parallel universes just fiction!?" His young pupil asked while the other child pouted.

Steven chuckled. "Well Becky," He began, "There isn't any scientific proof about it." She flashed a triumphant grin to the blonde boy before Steven concluded, "However there is a possibility they could exist."

"Ha!" The boy retorted. Steven smiled at Tobey shaking his head.

"How is that possible?" Becky asked annoyed at losing.

"Well that goes into a science called 'Quantum Physics.' Something I didn't really study back in college unfortunately." He shrugged. "Although it's a fairly interesting concept, I must say." He said in a wistful tone. "Imagine all the possibilities. I could have been married, or be a chef, or maybe," he added playfully,"_a secret agent_."

This gained a laugh from the two kids. "Really?" Becky asked in amazement.

"Certainly." Steven finished matter-of-factly. He looked up at the clock. "Kids you better get going or else your parents will be worried sick."

Tobey groaned heading towards the door grabbing his robot head shaped backpack. Becky remarked, "It couldn't have been that long, Professor."

"Time flies when you're having fun." The professor said simply. "Besides it's almost 5 Becky, you need to go home. "

The girl sighed grabbing her monkey backpack and looked over at Tobey who was waiting patiently by the door. "Let's go, Tobey."

The two ran off together leaving the man completely alone in his laboratory. He sighed. "Those two are some really odd kids." He said with a faint smile and as he looked out his window he saw two construction workers. Both were wearing orange jumpsuits and the smaller of the two yelled at the other one calling him, "Charlie." His eyes lingered for a couple more seconds before he got back to work.

Becky smiled as they walked down the street. "That's crazy to think that almost anything and everything could be happening right now!"

Tobey nodded. "I thought so too, but think of all the amazing things that could be going on." He said excited.

"Like," Becky paused than pointed to a rather overweight man with brown hair who ran the butcher shop, "he could be a... supervillian!"

"What?" Tobey snickered. "And what would his power be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She giggled. "He'd be able to shoot meat out of his hands!"

This caused the both of them to laugh even harder. "And that girl right there." Tobey remarked pointing to the girl with creme hair in a updo with a hook nose, "Could be his vegetarian girlfriend."

Becky gave him an inquisitive look. "How would that work out?"

He thought about it for a second realizing he wasn't quite thinking when he spoke. "Hmm.. they'd argue about it, of course. But in the end they'd come over it." A thought came to his head and then came out right past his lips, "Violet would probably be a world famous painter."

Becky nodded. "She's probably already going to be that." Then she added, "Scoops would be head of the biggest newspaper."

"And you'd be a teacher- no a professor." He corrected quickly. "And you'd be famous for finding a rare breed of monkeys!"

Becky laughed. "And you'd be an inventor! Like the kind you always read about!"

"And Tj-"

"TJ," Becky interrupted getting ahead of herself, "Would be a magician!"

"And that one kid he plays with," Tobey paused trying to figure out his name.

"Johnson." She told him.

"He would be his assistant!"

The two continued shouting out many more crazy theories about different people until Tobey spoke without thinking, "And maybe my father would still be here!" He froze realizing what he just said, and quickly turned his gaze at the ground.

Both kids were quiet for a while until Tobey felt Becky grab his hand. "And maybe my real parents wouldn't have died in that car accident." She said softly and Tobey looked up at her with a slight shaky smile. They started walking again silently. After a few minutes Becky asked in a barely audible voice, "Do you think that there's a universe where we're not friends?"

And although he remember Steven saying anything was possible, he couldn't imagine a universe where they weren't. "Of course not." He finally said with as much confidence as his voice could muster.

"Hey! Becky!" The two turned, let go of each other hands and saw Scoops running over with Violet a few steps behind.

"Oh hey guys!" Becky replied cheerfully.

"Hey we found this cool rock at Violet's!" Scoops said panting.

Violet pulled a glowing reddish stone out of her pocket. "We were thinking you might be able to help us learn more about it." She said in her wisp of a voice.

Becky studied it bewildered by how bright it was before saying, "Sure! I think my Grandpa might be coming tomorrow we can ask him then, or maybe my mom might know something."

"Well let's go ask!" Scoops said starting to rush off again.

"Oh please not again!" Violet called desperate starting to trudge afterwards.

Beck nearly took off before noticing Tobey still standing there silently."Wait one second!" She called. "I'll see you tomorrow right?" She uttered hesitantly.

He only nodded and she rushed off. He sighed continuing his way home. His mind continue to dwell on the idea of parallel universes. To think that in another universe he might have had the courage to show the poems he had written for Becky to her, or his drawings that he had made. He might have given her that chocolate heart for Valentine's Day. Maybe they would have even gone on that ice cream date he had dreamed about. He smiled at the thought, and wished his other self good luck.

He didn't know how much he would need it. In all these other worlds there were many times where they had never even met or heard of each, several where they passed each other in the streets or saw each other at school, but never spoke, and even more where they ended up hating each other. Yet, even though it sometimes seemed unlikely, there were still universes where everything managed to go right and they were together, and maybe, just maybe, his universe would be one of those.

* * *

**It's a long no posting and it isn't No More like I've been promising. However I got an idea for this AUish story that I rather liked and I thought, "Hey I'll put this up." After putting it up on DA I decided to put it here. I hope you all thoroughly enjoy this and if you have any questions feel free to give me a review or a PM. Trust me I'll try writing more soon.**


End file.
